Twisted Love DeidaraXRina
by TheGhostLilly
Summary: The story Twisted Love is a dramatic tail of friendship love and hate. Warning the first two sections shall take place in the past, there shall also be a number of time skips.  DeidaraXRina OCC


Every story has to start somewhere, many begin with the past, they flow into the present and continue into the future. Every story also has an end, though in this story the end has yet to be written the future still very much unclear. Now it is time for this intro to come to an end, and it time for our story to begin.

The sun had just peeked over the rocky horizon, the world was slowly coming to life. The sounds of song birds began to fill the early morning air. The village had already began to stir...people had slowly began to step out into the cold damp air of the early morning, the night before a genital rain had falling upon them covering everything with a thin blanket of moister, it gave everything a clean refreshing glow. But everyone knew once the sun hit its highest point the thin blanket will be uplifted and everything will return to normal, the magical glow will disappear yet again till another morning.

Somewhere with in the village a young girl slipped out of the door of her house, her gray jacket hood covering her face. Turning her head from side to side nervously she listened...she Listened for a long moment before she took off running down the path and out the gate of the wall that enclosed the property. The little figure kept running till she was halfway down the street, there she stopped to catch her breath. Her chest was still heaving for air when she finally began to walk again, a few people stopped to look at her... but she ignored it like she was used to there cold gazes falling upon her. Besides she seemed to be on a mission to get somewhere, picking up the pace once more she headed towards the village gate, it seemed to was leaving..But for what?

At last the young girl had reached the village outskirts, she seemed to know where she was going quite well, she fallowed a small dirt path through the rocky landscape, she moved quicker she acted a little to eager to get to where every she was going. A small house came into sight as the wind gave her a genital push towards it, she became quiet with her steps, more cautious as well she seemed to be watching where she was stepping. Once she got to the front door she relaxed a small smile crossing her soft lips, opening the door she stepped inside, slipping her shoes off in the door way she began to tiptoe down the hall way as if trying not to wake anybody who might be sleeping. At last she came to a door opening it slowly she stepped inside, she eyes the bed on the far end of the room, someone was asleep in it. An evil grin slowly crossed her face as she crept towards it, once she was in range she leapt into the air and onto whom ever was sleeping, but the moment her body landed on there's the sleeping figured grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the floor with grate force, she was now the one being pinned down. a Vail of blond hair falling around her...she giggled.

"God-dame it...Rina un" The man growled removing his hand from her neck "What have I said about sneaking up on me when im asleep Yeah.." Slowly the blond stood up brushing his black pants off before offering her a hand .

"Hmm, I'm not sure Deidara-kun" Rina smirked slowly standing to her feet not accepting his had out of clear definiteness. Looking him up and down she smirked "DeiDei needs to put a shirt on when in the presents of a young woman." she teased him slightly flicking his chest.

Deidara slowly placed his hand on Rina's head pulling the hood down to revile a cute little face, her big green eyes gazing up at him, her long chocolate brown hair falling down to her wait her bangs falling to one side of her face just barely not covering her right eye.. "Tell me when one gets here then un" he replied coldly turning his back to her slowly "By the way lose the hoods they make you look even more like a kid" he chuckled slightly knowing all to well she wasn't a big fan of him when be brought up anything that reminded her of there age difference seeing she was only thirteen and he was sixteen.

"Shut it.."Rina snapped crossing her arms over her chest an annoyed scowl on her face.

"So Rina-Chan what do you need" Deidara knew there was a reason she had come there always was, she never was into casual visits...

"Iv come to show you show you something"

"Oh, and what might that something be un?"

"I passed!"

Deidara turned around slowly as she unzipped her jacket a headband tied around her waist. Raising an eyebrow he took a step towards her poking the symbol on it roughly, "Should I be impressed that your a Genin?" He asked

Rina pulled away from him looking a little steamed "You don't even care?" she snapped at him a growl escaping her lips. she watched him he didn't seemed shocked a all she had just growled at him, but then again they had been fiends for many years.

"No, I care" he smirked slightly running a hand over the back of her head and through her hair "This just means im going to have to protect you even more...after all you wont last ten minutes out there on your own." He felt her pull away from him, he was a little surprised she looked hurt. "Rina-Chan I didn't mean ..." he was cut off

"I know DeiDei, " she smiled a little "I have to go now though, im sorry" she turned on her heels and headed towards the door. "Ill see you tonight.."

"Really now?"

"Yes of coarse your taking me out to get sushi" Rina cheered her body turning into a pale silver wolf ,she took off out of the room, down the hall and out the door leaving her shoes behind.

Little did the two know, some friendships we never meant to last.

Note- Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I haven't written anything for a rather long time.


End file.
